Doesn't matter if you are a Vampire
by Poisondartz
Summary: She's heiress to the Vampire clan, while he's the natural enemy of her kind - a Werewolf. Yet, the two fell in love. Will they overcome their differences?
1. The beginning

**Hello! Once again the finals are near and instead of mugging away, I fell asleep! =D Anw, that's besides the point... the point is... I had this strange dream about werewolves and Vampires and when i woke up, I felt the urge to draw a story about my dream. The thing is, i don't have the required materials to sketch out the story. Frankly speaking, i think i'd fare better at drawing since my writing suck. =P. **

**This story is really mainly about Leon and Ada. It's for Aeon fans. I'm just using various character from RE and randomly giving them some role~ For those of you who can bare with the plain style of writing... . ENJOY!**

**I also decided that revealing the roles for each character is not exactly necessary but fun. So i've listed them below: (Subjected to changes)**

_**Vampires**_

**_Ada Wong - Vampire Heiress (Believes that Leon is human)_**

**_Jill Valentine - Vampire second Heiress(Witness the kidnap of her sister by Chris, therefore, has conflicts with Chris)_**

**_Oswell Spencer - The Vampire Clan Leader (Keen to look for a successor)_**

**_Albert Wesker - Eldest son of another prestigious family (Chosen to marry the heiress)_**

**_Luis Sera - The family's steward/butler (Close to the sisters, acts as confinement) _**

**_Werewolves_**

**_Leon Kennedy - The Black Knight (Falls in love with Ada, dare not reveal his true identity)_**

**_Chris Redfield - The Green Knight (Leon's close friend)_**

**_Claire Redfield - Have not decided_**

**_President Graham - The leader of werewolves(Wants Leon to marry his daughter and take his place in future)_**

**_Ashley Graham - Daughter of the leader (Engaged to Leon)_**

**_Jack Krauser - The Yellow knight (Leon's Rival)_**

**_Human_**

**_Billy Coen_**

**_Rebecca Chambers_**

**_That's about it! Now start READING!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"REBECCA!"

He screamed into the night, his voice piercing against the howling wind as he chased the shadow.

"Let her go you monster!"

He waved his axe up in the air, waiting for the opportunity to hurl it at the enemy in attempt to bring his target to ground. But that would risk hurting Rebecca. The only way of getting to that thing was the ability of flight, which he unfortunately did not have. He could only maintain the sight of 'great bat' by running at his fastest. As useless as it seems, he refused to give up on his love. Not even when his lungs punched fiercely against his chest.

"Rebecca! I'm coming for you!" he once again yelled.

However the lady remained silent in her unconscious state. It was no use, the shadow was getting smaller and his efforts to catch up were in vain.

"Curse you! Dracula! CURSE YOU!"

The wind blew stronger and the trees startled, seemingly in response to the man's cry as though the forest could no longer bare the disturbance. Suddenly out of no where, a large beast emerged from the trees and it immediately charged at the gigantic bat. With a strong leap, the beast sore through the air reaching the height of the monster which took Rebecca. It tore down one of its wings sending the bat violently back to earth.

The young lad witnessed the two monsters battling out with each other in astonishment before he got back his senses within a minute. 'Rebecca' he remembered. He quickly scrambled his way to find his lover and escape while he had the chance.

There was still quite some distance and he had to make it fast. The screeches of the monsters made his heart felt like it was exploding. He prayed that the fight would not be over so soon. 'O Rebecca…'

The man's fear was almost vanishing as he approached the lady. Heavy breath escaped from his mouth in relieve and exasperation a very mixed feeling. But he was quickly swept towards the negative side when a swift shadow swooped down taking Rebecca away from him again before he could touch her.

"Rebecca!" This time he was out of energy. He couldn't lift himself anymore. His hope and spirit was completely crushed by the monster. He could only see the shape of the bat disappearing into the moonlight. But there wasn't another second spared for him to watch. The other beast was still alive. He could hear its mighty growl just a few metres away.

The man grabbed hold of his axe preparing to defend himself, should the creature come his way.

'Rebecca, I'll see you again in heaven… I swear I'll wait for you.'

The beast charged forward in great speed and easily knocked the man off his feet. Its enormous mouth and teeth stretched wide opened ready to decapitate the human beneath its feet.

The man struggled desperately but was literally immobilized under the weight of the beast. Tears slid down his flushing face as he tried to reach for his weapon.

"Die! Werewolf!" The man swung his axe using all the strength he could gather cutting the beast across the neck. The man managed to regain his freedom from the distracted beast and took a stance at the magnificent beast. Running wasn't an option against this monster. It could easily get to him again anyway.

"I'll fight you! Werewolf! I don't care if I die!"

The beast directed its attention back at the young man again and looked as though it was ready to attack again. It walked towards the human… but slowly this time. It began shrinking, or rather… it transformed. The man was still on his guard, he held on tightly to his axe as he saw the beast turned into a man, no different from himself.

"Evan?" The new man spoke, confusing the human.

"Is that you Evan? It's me, Chris!"

"You're still alive!"

He ran over and hugged the human who was once again immobilized by the raw strength of the guy.

"Let go you monster!" I'll kill you!"

"What are you talking about? Evan! My brother, aren't you one as well?" Chris responded as though the guy he knew as Evan was telling a joke.

"I'm NOT Evan! And I'm not your brother!" "Rebecca! I have to get to Rebecca! NOW!"

"You're… not Evan…"

"You just look like him?" Chris relaxed his grip and slowly let go of him.

The human stared at Chris and slowly backed down with his weapon still aiming at him. Chris narrowed his eyes at the man before him, observing his movements. He then parted his lips "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you have no business with me…then I'm leaving to rescue the lady. Her name's Rebecca."

"…and what's yours?" Chris asked.

"My name is Billy."

"Billy, you're not going anywhere. You know you can't just go rescue your girlfriend with that rusty axe of yours."

"Shut up! I'm going even if I die! And the axe is NOT rusty!" Billy retorted. He didn't know what else to do, he wants to get Rebecca back and did not wish for a monster to tell him what he should do. Then again, he wouldn't want to piss the monster off and waste his life away for mere stupidity and ignorance.

"You look like my brother Billy." "Seems like today's your lucky day…"

Maybe he didn't realize it himself, but Billy hadn't blinked for the pass few minutes since he encountered the werewolf in its human form. He was cautious and wary of Chris and decided that it was safer to listen to what he has to say first. After all, Chris is the one with the upper hand.

"…your girlfriend is not likely to die so soon… we still have time."

"Are you saying you'll help me?"

Chris smiled in assurance. He reached out and took the axe out of Billy's hands and tossed it away pinning it to a tree. "We won't be needing that…"

"Come with me"

* * *

"Why Leon, I see you've been out hunting. So how many rabbits have you killed?"

Leon frowned, displeased by the comment Jack had made. He knew that Jack has always been jealous of him because he had received more favor from the lord. They had been long time rivals for more than over a hundred years. During which, they had missions together as well as separated and at times, Jack would attempt to sabotage Leon in hopes of getting him in embarrassment.

"Maybe a little more than you did, Jack." He brushed pass his fellow werewolf gaining a point for pissing Jack even more with his sarcastic remark. He then proceeded to enter hall where his destination was.

"My lord." Leon bowed down, placing his fist to his chest in a form of paying his respects.

Lord Graham was the leader of their kind. He is normally found in the central hall which was located at the heart of the Werewolves dungeon. In almost every situation, Graham would sent his men out to carry out missions for him while he sits in his throne making more decisions.

"Leon. My most trusted soldier. How is the situation?"

"My lord, the vampires are pushing the line. They have no regards to us werewolves and have trespassed into out territory more and more often now. As you have instructed, I had some of our kind scattered around our land and we gave them our warnings whenever necessary. But this time, they went too far. Claire has been bitten by one of them and her condition is critical."

"My lord, they are raging war."

His eyes remained at his feet as he waited for Lord Graham's response.

"There is a treaty between the Vampires and us the Werewolves. For over eight hundred years… we have pledged not to step into the land of another and that we will not place ourselves in conflict with one another."

"This treaty was created during the time of the previous lord. Out of respect, I have decided to by-pass numerous intrusions by the Vamps. However, it seems that the vampires do not share the same view as we did before"

"Leon. Kill if you must."

Leon's eyes travelled up and met with Graham's feet as he retained his bent posture. He then nodded his head in confirmation "Understood."

"Good"

"My lord, if there's nothing else I shall take my leave."

"No. I would like you to stay for a little while more."

"Leon."

"Yes, my lord." Leon responded. He stood still and remained silent expecting further instructions or maybe a short discussion to ask for his opinions. Of course, Lord Graham did this very little since he was a wise man with no need of such assistance. Still, the fact that the hall only consist of the two of them made him a little uneasy. It was so quiet that even the swallowing of the saliva could be clearly heard.

"How do feel about Ashley?"

"She is a beautiful girl my lord." He quickly answered with no hesitation. Ashley was the daughter of Lord Graham and even though Leon never talked with her very often, he took it as his responsibility to look after her.

"…and what will you do if she were in danger?"

"I'd risk my life to save her."

"Excellent Leon." Graham replied with a sly smile. "How would you like if I hand Ashley to you?"

His eyes widen in shock, he definitely did not see that coming.

"My lord! I'm not worthy!"

"I think that you are and that's enough!" Graham bellowed and his voice echoed throughout the hall.

"But my lord, I believe that she is not of marriageable age…"

"She will be in a couple of months Leon. And I want her to be with someone I can trust. Someone who is competent enough to suit her and protect her. You are just the right person."

Leon knew that this was no question. The lord has already decided and there's no changing of his mind. He can only agreed to this. In any case, marrying the lord's daughter wasn't very much of a big deal.

"I understand my lord."

"Very good Leon. You are dismissed."

Leon took three steps back in the same posture he was in during the entire conversation and turned around before straightening himself. He then made his way out of the hall.

* * *

He was finally back to his room, his own space. Here, he became more relaxed, away from nasty werewolves like Jack and he needn't be so self-conscious. Because of his status amongst the werewolves, Leon had to constantly watch his own back and behave like he should. There was no room for error.

The door swung open after he twisted the knob. Leon realized he wasn't alone as soon as he opened the door but he wasn't surprised. This was pretty normal.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Leon questioned as he shut the door behind him. "…and what it that?" He picked up another presence with his keen sense of smell. He twitched his nose sniffing around. 'A scent of human.' Leon made out.

"Or rather who is he…" Chris answered, walking towards the window and unveiling the curtains to reveal Billy.

Leon stared at the human as though in disbelief. "Evan?"

"Yea… That's what I thought at first. But no doubt, he is human. He's not Evan, he's just a human that resembles my brother."

"I see… and so why did you bring him back? And here… to MY room."

"Because… Leon, you're the only one I can trust." Chris began reasoning. "You know what happened with Evan, I felt like I owe him something. This guy, Billy, he is my only chance of making myself feel better."

"Billy needs our help."

Leon raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention to Billy and inspected him from head to toe. He then moved closer to Billy, reaching his arms out for his neck and even deliberately transformed his own hands to a more beastly state. He stared deep into Billy's eyes and studied them. His face muscles began shifting upwards producing a smirk on his face.

"This guy shows no fear." He then released his grip.

"Billy huh?"

"Billy Coen."

"…and how do you suppose we help him Chris? What makes you think I would even agree to join your party?"

Chris crossed his arms and replied confidently, "I know you will Leon. First of all, you're my best buddy. Second, I smell nice…" "Don't give me that look, cuz' you're going to like the last point… The vampires took the human at our territory… and we're going after them."

* * *

**I actually planned for this to be a one-shot thing... but i think that is simply not possible. Too many things to say. =( risk of not completing the damn story. Anyways, done with the first short chapter~ Hope it's not too boring for you guys! (n i did not bother editing cuz i'm too lazy)**

**Thanks for reading & do review! (Must encourage!) =D**

_Dun worry, no virus~ _


	2. Your cursed wine

**Here's chapter 2 with the debut of Ada Wong, Jill and Wesker. Once again sorry about the grammar~ =X And most importantly enjoy the story! =D**

**

* * *

**

Ada took a tiny sip from her glass and tasted the wine. She licked her lips to savor the remaining flavor. As always, the air around her was cool in terms of everything; be it the temperature, atmosphere and even the hearts of everyone else that was with her. Throughout the entire time, Ada spaced out with her glass held to her eye level as she swirled the red liquid over and over only stopping when she decides to take sips of it again.

Her pale face reflected emptiness. She couldn't feel happy, nor is there a need to feel sadness. To her, it seems she had everything she ever needed. She was the daughter of the oldest Vampire in their clan. Her family was treated equivalent to that of nobles or even the royalty. The other vampires in the clan would refer to her father as 'Lord Spencer' and they simply called her sister and herself 'Princesses' or 'my lady'.

Once again she took another sip from her wine glass. Then she lifted it to her eye level as she peer through the liquid. She could see the beautiful moonlit that was at its usual place.

'_It's almost full…_'

"Isn't it sweet my dear sister?" Jill suddenly broke the long silence. "…the wine."

"Mix of the cobra's venom, the falcon's heart and a tinge of that young human girl's blood." She continued with a delightful smile. "I can already feel myself getting younger… too bad we can't have her yet."

"I'm extremely pleased to know that you like the little gift Lady Jill. I do hope Lady Ada would like the gift as much as Lady Jill does…"

She certainly didn't like the sound of his voice. '_Sir Albert Wesker.' He was going to be the successor of his own Vampire clan and he's purpose here was to 'ingratiate' her father and their entire family… at least that's what she thought. But that's not the worse part. It bothered her that both their clans had agreed to a betrothal between Albert and herself. _Her eyes were still fixed on her glass wine… she has heard every word that was uttered by people at the dining table. _Nothing interested her. The sight of him irks her and the best she could do is to ignore his existence and wish he'd just shut up._

Jill could tell what her sister was thinking. They were both very close and were born with slight telepathy. However, they had very different personality. Ada would be normally more reserve with outsiders. She didn't like to participate in any of the affairs the clan were in and would rather keep to herself. Jill on the other hand, was more able to accept things as how they are and believed that everything that falls into place is for the greater better for their kind.

She knew that Ada must have felt like she'd been used for the sake of the clan. '_I wouldn't mind taking your place my dear sister… but it's a shame that they had chosen you the elder daughter instead.' _

"I'm she'd find your gift lovely Albert." She answered him with the most delicate smile.

'_Jill, my sister… I can bare no more… Tell papa I'm ill. I'll be heading back to my chamber.'_

"Luis." She called the butler who was already standing beside her the whole time. She placed the wine glass on the tray then she rose up from her seat.

"Ada?" Lord Oswell Spencer called her. "Where are you going?" She bowed and walked away.

"Father… Ada's not well~ she's been like this the whole day. Please excuse her."

"I'd say it's the lack of blood sire… Lady Ada has been known to take very little human blood. Only feeding on animals most of the time." The butler added almost immediately. He was also aware of Ada's feelings lately and he fears that her personality and attitude may anger the lord.

As soon as the door slammed shut, she slid down to the ground. Too tired to move. _Living for nearly four centuries… it's enough. What being in this world would want to live such long mundane life with absolutely no meaning to it?_ Her face stared into the blank as she slowly adjusted herself to the environment. She notice the weeping woman cuffed to the walls… her mouth was stuffed with cloth to keep her from making loud sounds.

Ada stood up and approached the woman.

"Look into my eyes… I shall remove this and you will not scream nor make a sound." She removed the stuffed cloth and asked her for her name.

"…My name's Rebecca…Rebecca Chambers" Rebecca whispered, cowering in fear.

Ada stroke the girl's hair. She pitied Rebecca. The girl must have suffered so much to be captured here by Albert. She noticed the cut on her wrist. '_Must have been for the blood wine…' _

"Rebecca, do not fear me. I will not hurt you…this is a promise." She assured Rebecca.

"They sent you here as a gift to me for my wedding. A human sacrificed is needed for the ritual and the bride must drink the blood of a living human girl until she is drained of all her blood." Rebecca glimpsed in horror as she learnt about her upcoming fate.

"But I do not wish to marry the man."

"Rebecca… I admire you. You are human. You humans live short lives, but such lives are of great significance. For many years, I've seen true smiles and heard genuine laughter that we Vampires do not seem to share." "Tell me, what is it that makes you humans so happy?"

Rebecca peer down at the floor as Ada turned away to her dressing table in search for something. "Friends? Family… Love?

The Vampire returned to Rebecca with a bunch of keys in her hands. _She was going to undo the cuffs that were tying her to the wall._

"What are friends? I don't have any…but I have a family too. I believe I do love them. However, I don't feel happy even though we have been together for centuries. Exactly what is the "love" that makes you laugh…? I wish I could know."

She felt that there were sadness in the vampire's eyes and Rebecca started to feel for this lady that she had feared not long ago.

"Why is there sadness in your eyes?"

"Is there?" she replied, finally finished unlocking the other cuff that was imprisoning Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you must be mistaken. For there is no reason for me to feel sad."

"Sometimes, being alone for a long time could make someone sad. It is absolutely not true that you cannot feel happiness and sadness. If there's nothing that makes you happy for so many years… you may have forgotten the little things that made you smile a long time ago. And because you didn't feel happiness for so long, you may not have realized the sadness that has been with you for so long."

_Sadness for too long that I don't realize? Could it be?_

"I heard you were in the Forbidden forest… why were you in such a place that you humans knew was off limits?"

Rebecca looked down at the creased that were formed on her dress during the entire ordeal. She clenched her fist feeling the regrets and ignoring the pain from the cuts.

"We were running away from home… Billy and I."

"Billy?"

"Yes. He's the man that I'm in love with. We both were in love with each other. My parents disagreed because he was a woodcutter. They wanted me to look for someone of the same status with our family."

Ada listened to Rebecca talk while she shifted the lid of her sleeping coffin. _Sounds silly she thought… but she felt like she could connect to this a little bit. 'The status thing'_

"_One would do silly things for love~ _you ran into the forest just so you could be together with that man Billy… and now you are here. Do you regret your actions?"

"He will come for me."

Ada looked up at Rebecca and stared at her in a curious manner. _I don't believe you… that human probably wouldn't last a night in that forest._

"I heard him call my name. I know Billy will come for me."

She lifted her dress length from the coffin again as she walked towards Rebecca. As she drew closer and closer, her lips started to progressively inch upwards.

"You are very interesting Rebecca. You strongly believe that your man will come for you… It is going to be very fun if he does come…" She reached out and held Rebecca's hands with hers. "Will you be my friend?" She asked the human…

* * *

Werewolves

"I've heard about it. Those vampires are holding a wedding ceremony in a month's time. Rebecca must have been captured for that purpose."

"What?" Billy Shrieked

"Shhh… Not so loud. During this period, they'd feed Rebecca with all the weird stuff in order for the bride to drain her blood during the ceremony. That means she's save for the time being. All we need is a plan to sneak in quietly, grab the girl and we're out."

"Chris's right." Leon said, unrolling a scroll.

"You got the map?"

"Yea I got the map."

"Since when did you get your hands on this? How come No one knows?"

Leon looked at Chris pausing for a moment before bluntly replying "I stole it from Jack ok. I don't know how he got it. Who cares!"

"Now!" landing his finger on the spot of the map, "… this is basically the layout of the castle we're heading to. As we can see now, there are about eight ways to get inside. The main gate's out of question for obvious reasons and climbing the tower would risk us getting spotted, making THIS two ways not feasible." Leon stopped for a moment to think.

"…which means that there are five more ways." Billy continued

"Yea… but technically, they are the same ways. We'll have to get in via the sewers."

Billy turned to look at Chris, waiting for his response.

"Problem is… we don't know Rebecca's exact location."

"Precisely. So I suggest we split up. You and Billy use the passage on the west wing and I'll use the one at south. We'll sneak in stealthy and search for Rebecca then we'll meet at this point." _The heart of the castle._

"Alright, I'll send my werewolves to lure attention at front gates half an hour after our operation starts. That should empty the castle a bit when we're in." Leon and Billy nodded in unison in agreement with Chris.

"Thank you all for helping me."

"Don't mention it Billy. Besides, we've got a score to settle with those Vampires… How's Claire?"

Leon shook his head in response. "A Vampire's bite is fatal to Werewolves, you know it. It's taking a long time to heal. She's lucky to be alive."

"It is? What about a Werewolf's bite to a Vampire?" Billy asked.

"A Vampire's bite is like poison to us. But a bite from us could kill them too. It's easy. We bite off their heads!"

Billy and Leon both stared at Chris in disbelief. Both wondering if that was a necessary joke. But then again, it was very true. The werewolves were larger in their true form in comparison to the Vamps and they were also blessed with monster strength that could easily overpower any vampires who were less aged.

"Enough said boys! Get prepared and we shall head out when night falls."

* * *

**End of chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Garlic  charm

**Alright! Here's the third chapter! I didn't think i would post so soon, but it's true... mugging makes someone complete their fanfics faster cuz studying is just too boring.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Reviews are very motivating and it makes my day light up just seeing one. For those of you who read and liked the story... thank you guys too! Just means that I'm not wasting too much of my time. =P (Looking forward to see more ~_^)**

**That aside, i enjoyed writing this chapter, even though i was kinda rushing through, because Leon finally meets Ada and things got kinda funny... Well at least for me. (Cuz i was smiling to myself while writing, according to my sister.) So for fans of Aeon or whoever who likes the story, ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, that Leon is sending his troops to the Cicada Castle."

"Yes sir, the operation is beginning tonight."

"Well, well… trying to start the party without me eh? Didn't know you were such a sly one Leon. Is that how you are going to win Graham over all the time?" Jack murmured to himself.

"Tonight's purpose is to merely create a scene at the front gates and not attack the Vampires. It's a warning to them for trespassing into our land."

"Hoho! Is that so? Well, then wouldn't it be nice to add some fun into this little game? Prepare the troops! Let's give our favourite black knight a little surprise!"

* * *

"Ahh- Wooooooooh" Leon and Billy looked at Chris in amusement as the werewolf tried to teach the human how to do the wolf cry.

"Get it? Scream that and the wolves will come save you if you get lost." He explained. "Practise now."

"I don't know about that… it just sound like it's going to worsen my situation."

"Yeah Chris, I think the wolf cry only works for us… not Billy."

Chris looked at Leon then back at Billy and decided that the technique may not help Billy at all. In fact, it might even invite the wrong attention. "Then you better stay close with me Bill, don't stray away. Axe is not going to save your ass when you meet the vampires in the castle."

"Hey, I got it all prepared…" Billy put his hands in jacket reaching for the item hidden inside and took out a silver cross.

"What the…"

"Ahhhh!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Put it away!" Chris screamed in horror shielding his face from the silver as though it were blinding him.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked still holding the silver cross up in the werewolves presence.

"Get rid of that! Get rid of that thing!" Leon cried, behaving the same way as his partner.

Billy quickly kept the item and the werewolves were seemingly at ease again. Chris regained his footing and the first thing he did was smack Billy on his head.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Showing a weapon? What was that for? I didn't know you guys were also weak against silver."

"No Bill… Silver cross is meant to ward of werewolves like us. The vampires aren't afraid of that."

"Oh. Guess I got it all mixed up then…" Billy said and fished out something else. "They should be afraid of garlic right Leon?"

"Yeah…" He replied looking rather disturbed. _Just what else does he have hidden up his sleeves?_

"Put them on." Billy instructed handing over the garlic necklace to Chris. "I only have two of these. This one was meant to be for Rebecca. But she ain't here so you can use it."

Chris pushed it away in refusal. "I don't need it! Give it to Leon."

Leon glared at Chris at his suggestion. "I think Leon needs it more… after all, I'll be with Billy. So I don't need to worry about having no garlic." He then quickly grabbed the garlic necklace from Billy and wore it on Leon leaving his friend with no choice.

"I'm telling you we don't need the garlic!" Leon exclaimed.

"Alright, we don't have much time to spare… here's three copies of the map. We will infiltrate the castle using the routes we've planned. Then we should meet around this point when our routes intercept." Chris announced, tossing aside the "garlic" issue. "I've got Glenn to lead the wolves to the front gates by midnight."

"Fine. We'll split up now."

The guys nodded in agreement and went separate ways with Billy tagging along with Chris and Leon going on his own.

* * *

Vampires

"Lady Ada, my dear. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Oh Luis, what is father thinking?" She cried out in frustration turning towards the butler for comfort. They both embraced each other as the butler pat her back and nodded in sympathy.

"It's been hard on you my lady. But your father is getting furious..." He pulled back and told her, wiping away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…Lord Oswell wants you to be down for the ball. Sir Wesker is expecting you. I'm so worried what is going to happen if you do not show up soon." Luis continued as he too sniffed and began to tear. "Here… drink this. It'll make you feel better." It was lamb blood mixed with red wine, Ada's favourite.

She took the glass and poured the liquid down her throat and tried to calm herself down.

"I do not wish to see that vermin…"

"Darling… you will have to face this sooner or later. This is the destiny of being the eldest daughter of Lord Oswell Spencer…your destiny. You may hate this, but rest assure that I, Luis Sera will always stand by you, my lady. You know I'm always here to laugh and cry with you."

Ada looked at her butler and pull off a weak smile after hearing what he said. She loved Luis for always being there for her through the good and the bad times. She didn't know what would have become of her without the support of Luis and her sister Jill. However, Luis also mentioned something else and she knew that he was right. Marrying Wesker was indeed her destiny that no one can change. She'd have to accept this sooner or later, why not submit now? _But I refuse to give in to this 'destiny'… oh someone… save me…_She breathed harder lifting up her face as she let another of her tear drops fall.

"There… there, let's stop crying now shall we? Should I wash up your face?" Luis offered.

"Maybe you can leave that to me…" Rebecca suddenly said, thinking that it'll probably be more appropriate.

"It's that fine my lady?" Ada nodded "… Then we'll leave it to the girl. I'll take my leave now my lady." He said with a smile then he stood up and left for the door seemingly wiping his own tears away.

* * *

He easily knocked out all of the guards and even snapped off some of their heads. So far so good, it has been some time into the mission and he was nearing the heart of the castle. Throughout his entire journal, Leon was able to deal with the guards stealthy and not alarming the castle. Of course, he could tell that his partners were also doing as well, since there is seemingly no chaos.

It will not be long when his werewolves will create a scene at the front gate and draw all the possible vampires' attentions away from Billy, Chris and himself.

_Forty-eight…_He counted as he appeared from his hiding place and crushed the skull of another guard. Leon then continued his way when he heard a sudden loud whistle that made him jumped. He could hear the sounds of restlessness. _Its beginning…Go get them boys. _Then he heard many footsteps, he knew it must be the guards making their way to the front gates. Now all he had to do was wait for them to be transferred out and he could do whatever he wants from there.

The footsteps got softer and softer and soon he could tell that they were already far away. So he came out from the shadows and start began roaming around boldly. He tried to sniff out the scent of human as he searched the place. _Where would they hide the girl?_

_This place is almost like a maze… I'd be lost without the map and my nose. Wonder how's Chris doing now…Tch…all because that Billy looking exactly like Evan. Now war between the Vamps and werewolves is definitely reborn again. Then again, this is probably inevitable. What's that smell? Flowers? Could it be that human girl? _

Leon began picking up speed and followed the scent. _It can't be wrong… this is the smell of a female…_He ran pass all the doors, up the stairways and through another corridor decorated with empty armours holding steel spears. Then when he turned out of the stone corridor, he met her; the lady carrying the scent of flowers. "_Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! _" The sound of the clock striking midnight as their eyes lay upon each other. Leon's eyes widen as he realized his mistake. This lady was no human. Her pale skin, deep amber eyes and the dark aura emitting from her tells him all. _A goddess! NO! _He wanted to slap himself awake but merely blinked. '_Holy! She's a vampire! Oh well, just have to finish her off then…'_

She stood there as she was too shocked by the sight of a new stranger. Then she observed this handsome young man and gathered her thoughts. '_Garlic? That's it! It's him!' _ Her lips parted and she said her first word to him. "You…"

She was smiling at him now… '_Ok… she's extremely powerful.' _Leon caught himself staring at her in a daze, which was not supposed to be the case. '_I need to look away from her eyes. It must be some sort of a spell!' _He clenched his fist tightly then he quickly turned away and squeezed his eyes tightly in hopes to escape her gaze.

_He's afraid of me! It must be that brave human__ that Rebecca's talking about. He really came to rescue Rebecca! _

"Do not fear me! I will not hurt you." Ada proclaimed to Leon.

'_What? Does she take me for an idiot? No… it's a trick!' _ He decided that he should end this once and for all and called for blood transformation. Then he felt her icy hands touched his, freezing his blood and preventing the transformation.

"She's in my room. Follow me!"

Then she grabbed his arms and led him to where her room was. He couldn't remember where they went through nor did he notice the things that were hanging around wherever they passed. He just kept running behind her - in her hands… He saw how her hair flowed beautifully in the same direction of where her skirt was flowing

"Someone's coming! Quick this way!" She suddenly changed course and led him behind a huge grandfather clock. The two tried to squeeze inside the small space that was between the stone walls and the clock. The footsteps drew closer and stopped in front of their hiding place.

"Where's Lady Ada?"

She immediately recognised the voice. It was that annoying man that she was going to marry in the near future.

"Sir Wesker, she is about to finish with dolling up herself. You shouldn't be so impatient. The Lady will be coming down soon." The second voice answered in a rather rude manner.

_Luis. _She felt her heart throbbing heavily as she thought about what Luis was doing for her. She knew that Wesker wasn't the kind of guy who would let anyone off lightly, should they show him no respect. She brought her hands to her mouth to cover any sounds that may escape from her.

Leon on the other hand felt his heart racing. They were close… _Too close_. He felt her body leaning against his. He couldn't help as her fragrance filled his head. He shut his eyes and held his breath to refrain his sensitive nose from inhaling the scent. But the more he tried to reduce the use of his senses, the more he felt her; _the top of her hair touching his chin, the rhythm of her chest going up and down against him._

Finally, he could hold no longer as lungs pounded for more oxygen. He opened his eyes and grasped for air and realised that the whole thing just made it worse for himself. Now he was panting heavily against this woman and he could feel her body tension as she pressed herself harder against him.

_Garlic! The garlic! Why isn't it working? This is stupid…garlic won't work on Vamps either! No… it obviously increases their powers! Explains why I'm feeling burnt up all over._

"Luis Sera, I know you. You're very close to the sisters I heard. We are all aware that she doesn't like me. Too bad no one can save her. No one can stop me from making the entire can mine! That old folly Spencer is too desperate to merge all the vampire clans that he has failed to see the misfortune that will befall upon his family! Know you place Sera, You are just butler and I can kill you like squishing an ant and no one will care."

Ada couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was absurd. All this while Wesker had pretended to be on very good terms with her father while plotting to overtake the entire clan! '_How Cruel! Albert Wesker, father will know of this! I will never marry a disgusting man such as yourself.'_

"You are after the lord's place!" Luis spat as he squinted his eyes in disgust at Wesker.

With a lift of an arm, Wesker lifted the butler of his feet using telekinetic powers. At the same time he choked the air out of Luis punishing the guy. "Listen Luis, you can go tell the lord about my plans and inform Ada of this conversation. But I assure you that No one will believe you. Even if Ada does… you'd only put her in misery. Because she will never know a thing if no one tells her about this and I promise that I will give her whatever she needs and treat her nicely. But if she knows…" He lets go of Luis and let out a horrendous high pitched laughter.

'_Luis!' _She screamed in her heart as she cupped her mouth even tighter to prevent her from truly screaming out his name.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen for now. I'm here just to send guards to protect Lady Ada. Seems like the werewolves have come to join the party. The lord wants you and I to be at his side at this instance. The four of you can go to the Lady yourselves!"

The guards bowed and made their way pass the grandfather clock.

The noises disappeared and they were once again left alone. Leon felt her relaxing and pulling away from him. _I'm never going to forget this weird mission…_Then he felt it, her wet tears falling on his hands. He swore that his heart had stopped for at least two long seconds. _Now what?_

"I wish that I was Rebecca and you'd come rescue me."

"Huh?"

"Rebecca says that she knew that you'd come for her. No matter how dangerous it would be… You humans are so admirable in so many ways…"

_Wait… she thinks that I am Billy? _

"Hey…erm... you don't have to cry…" _Shit! What am I to do! What am I to do?_

"Look, being a vampire has its plus points as well. You get to stay young for very long, you live a longer life… isn't that what every human is longing for?"

She looked up at him revealing the teary face that had the silver moonlight shone on, almost charming him all over again. He felt the burning sensation on his cheeks. Somehow, looking at her this close required a certain type of endurance. The longer he looked at her, the more he began to feel very conscious of himself.

"You wouldn't know what it is like to be living over a few centuries…" She replied to him. He could see sorrow in her and that completely melted him. It was as though there was no mission and he could just take her away at this very moment. _Leon! Stop empathising with a vampire! The objective now is to meet Chris and Billy, rescue the girl and get out of here!_

"I just want to escape from everything…and know what it's like to be free…"

"Trust me… I know what it's like." Leon knew that he should ask her about the whereabouts of Rebecca, but he just felt better not asking. Strangely, he wanted them to stay together like that for awhile. God _what am I thinking…_

Suddenly the vampire stood up and took his hand again. "You heard them. Werewolves are here as well. This makes it even more dangerous for you. I heard they love to eat human flesh…" She said as they resume running.

'…_and I heard the vampires love human blood…and here you are dragging me with you, expecting a human to believe that he is in safe hands?'_

**End of chapter.**

**I wanted to write more... But i kinda got too excited to post? ****So much so, i didn't even bother to add the '' for some of the italics. I was like should i put in, should i not care... oh heck!**

**Haha! Hope you guys loved the chapter have a great day or night ahead! Love yas!**

**R&R ;D**


End file.
